The present invention relates to clearing land of trees efficiently, especially small trees with a thickness of up to seven inches in diameter, such as Cedar, without the use of expensive self-propelled machinery, such as tractors, bulldozers and the like. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an effective, yet relatively inexpensive cutting tool that can be easily mounted and dismounted from a small self-propelled vehicle, such as, a Four Wheeler creating a dual purpose vehicle. Among the several objects of the invention, therefore, is to eliminate the need for using heavy equipment that has more capacity than needed for the job. It is a further object of the invention to provide a system of replaceable smooth flat blades that are task specific for cutting the softer outer core and the harder inner core of a tree, providing an efficient means for cutting.